minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Only Real Herobrine Sighting? (ACCOUNT, NOT MOB)
So, before you start labeling me as a liar, I do not believe in the original Herobrine myth. As in, I do not believe he is in your singleplayer world, waiting patiently to strike and grief you, or even stalking you from afar. What I am about to share with you is a particular experience little old 12 year old me had about four years ago, on my Minecraft Realms server. It was a typical Saturday night for me at age 12; I was simply on my crappy desktop, building some crappy builds on my crappy Realms server with my friend at the time, who I'll just call Evan. "Evan" was known to troll and such, and he was kind of a dick to me, but then again I was an easily influenced kiddo. Now, if you've ever owned a Minecraft Realms server, or have known someone who owned one before, there's two things; '-You need to have an invite to the server, and you need to accept the invite in order to join.' '-Plugins are not usable on Realms servers, it's all vanilla. You can't even use OP server commands like /stop or /op, you can only use singleplayer commands and the usual teleportation.' Just for shits and giggles, I decided as a joke to invite the account name "Herobrine" to my server. You know, the username. No one knows who made the account, nor has anyone ever legitimately seen the real player on a server before. The account sort of just... "existed." Anyhow, I invited quote, unquote "Herobrine" to the server as a joke, thinking that he would never join. Well, much to my surprise, he did. That Saturday night, my friend Evan and I were just building random shit in creative mode, Skyping and all, when suddenly in the chat; "Herobrine joined the game" At first, I thought Evan was just screwing with me, thinking he did some sort of command. He thought I was doing the same. That when I pressed tab... it listed Herobrine as an active player on the server. I still thought Evan was screwing with me with some sort of weird command, being I was 12 and didn't know shit about commands. He thought I was doing the same, once again. That's when I teleported to "Herobrine," he was just standing still, not moving a bit. Evan thought I was using some type of plugin to create a custom NPC/statue when in reality, you can't use plugins on Realms. That's when Herobrine then began walking in one direction. Just pressing the W button, walking in one direction is all. My fetal little kid-mind was blown, and Evan had no explanation. I decided to teleport him into my farm since it was fenced off and all, and whoever was controlling the Herobrine account wasn't breaking any blocks. Evan kept leaving and joining the game for some reason, don't remember why in all honesty, but that was the least of my interests; I may have possibly been the only one to see Herobrine, for real. Or, at least as real as anyone could get. Herobrine then stopped walking and started looking dead at me, much like how an NPC with the Citizens plugin would do, it's head following your movement. That's when I decided to kill Herobrine, simply using my diamond sword on him considering he was in survival and I was in creative. Thinking he respawned, I teleported to his location to see... nothing. He didn't respawn, but since I didn't know that was the case at the time, I thought he was fucking invisible and using hacks. That's when Evan decided to take the opportunity to troll the shit out of me during a historic moment like this, joining the game and going invisible himself, placing lava and TNT everywhere. Fucking dick... I legitimately thought the player Herobrine was somehow using hacks on a Minecraft Realms server, and then suddenly... "Herobrine left the game" That was the only time I've ever seen Herobrine. I mean, there was a case where he supposedly joined when one of my other friends was on, but he simply described the player's behavior exactly as my experience went; aimless walking, no talking in chat, and blankly staring. I can confirm this happened because Realms has a player activity option where you can see which players are online. My sighting took place on May 24th, 2014. My friend's experience took place on October 10th, 2014. Four years ago. Now, this does act as proof that the username "Herobrine" isn't a dead account, it's an active account that I suppose the owner uses to... troll without trolling, I suppose you can say. Having people think he is Herobrine, without actually doing anything. I did do some research to see if anyone has had similar experiences but to no avail. If you've experienced something similar, don't hesitate to message me. This shit's been on my mind since 2014, and even though I made a post about it immediately after when I was 12 on my old WordPress blog, it still hasn't gained traction. I am dying to know if anyone else experienced "Herobrine" in the same way. I did take a screenshot when the player joined, this is the only screenshot I have of the incident, and most importantly, possibly the closest anyone has ever gotten to a real Herobrine sighting, even if it isn't exactly what people thought. Here is the screenshot (Evan's MC username blurred), along with the screenshot of the player activity from one of my old posts on my WordPress blog; ---------------------------------------------------------------- (This story was originally posted on the Planet Minecraft forums, in case the mods don't approve it being the topic is Herobrine, I decided to post it here as well. This story is 100% real, if you have any questions, message me on my Planet Minecraft account; "TheMacTonight") (UPDATE: It was removed by the mods of Planet Minecraft. Just as I expected.) Category:Herobrine Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas